Headstones
by CoolKat Avalon
Summary: When Harry is left alone at the end of the war fate decides to make it up to him. HPSF. One-Shot.


Harry glared at the people surrounding him. He wasn't sure how but he'd been moved without being aware of it. The last thing he had remembered was sitting at home in his apartment, in the nursery. They'd done it all in baby blues with magical creatures all over the place. He'd put his foot down when anyone had suggested snitches or anything else to do with quiddith. The next thing he'd known he was without his wand in a room he didn't recognise surrounded by people he did. But they couldn't be who they looked like.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Harry demanded. He glared at the old man who stepped forward to answer him. He had white hair and a long beard. He wore bright purple robes and half rimmed glasses.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"No you're not."

"I can assure you my boy, I am Albus."

"No you are not."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Albus Dumbledore is dead." A few people gasped or bristled at that glaring at him but he ignored them as he continued.

"Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Chief Warlock of the wizengamot, Supreme Mugwamp, Order of Merlin First class, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Friend, Mentor, Born 1903 Died 2002. Death is but the next great adventure." He recited from memory.

Harry ignored the shocked gasps as he turned to the woman stood next to him.

"Minerva McGonagal Beloved wife and teacher," It wasn't hard to remember. The names and descriptions flowed through his mind every night before he could sleep.

"Ron Weasley Son, Brother, Husband, Father and Best Friend, Hermione Granger-Weasley Much missed wife, mother and Best friend/sister." His voice cracked a little each time he said friend. He scanned the room and found the familiar tops of red hair.

"Molly Weasley Devoted mother and wife, Arthur Weasley Devoted husband and father." Next to them was another couple.

"Bill and Fluer Weasley (Something in French)1" He had no idea what the words meant but Gabriele had insisted.

"Fred, Katie, George and Angelina Weasley Mischief Managed" He gave a half smile as he whispered the end. Beside them he found a familiar pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

"Percy Weasley Beloved if annoying brother and son." He almost smiled at that but quickly moved on.

"Charlie Weasley son and Boyfriend" Charlie smiled as he glanced at the boy next to him.

"Oliver Wood Beloved boyfriend." He skimmed over a few faces he didn't recognise before finding one that was very familiar.

"Draco Malfoy sticking it to the dark." He'd been surprised at that but decided it fit.

"Ginny Weasley-Malfoy Beloved Daughter and Wife, taken before her time" Ginny and Draco turned to stare at each other as if they had never seen each other before in their lives. Others were doing the same.

"Anna, Charlotte, Harry, Daniel, Fred, George, Mandy and Rachel," His breath hitched. "Weasley Children, Died before they had a chance." He'd been named godfather to many of them.

"Alaster 'Mad Eye' Moody Constant Vigilance" Moody glared at him. It almost felt good to have that glare on him again.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom Finely Free." He'd only met them once but he recognised them anyway. The boy stood in front of them had been a good clue.

"Neville Longbottom Devoted Husband, Son and Grandson." Alice gripped her son tightly.

"Luna lovegood-Longbottom Greatly missed" Luna's dreamy expression didn't even falter. Neville was blushing as his parents looked at him. Harry almost laughed when he saw the next familiar face.

"Severus Snape Died to save a mutt, how Gryffindor" He smiled weakly as the man scowled at him.

"S..ss...sirius and Re..Remus Lupin-Black Beloved G…g..g…God…Godfathers," He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as he stuttered. "Together forever"

"L..l..li..Lily and Ja..j..James Potter" Harry couldn't help but stutter their names but managed to blurt out the rest. "Devote couple and Parents, Rest in peace 1984." Severus had taken him to Godrics Hollow when he found out Harry had never been there. Lily and James were staring at him in shock but he wasn't sure why. Harry closed his eyes to stop himself from looking at the last familiar face in the room even as he turned in their direction. The tears were falling freely now but he couldn't stop them.

"Seamus Finnigan" He paused to try and get his breath back. "Beloved Son, Brother… Husband" He stumbled over his words as he opened his eyes and stared at the blue pair staring back at him. "Always in our hearts, never forgotten." He watched Seamus as he smothered a sob with his hand. He wasn't sure why. Nobody here seemed to recognise him so why would Seamus. He tried to avert his eyes but they stopped to rest where he didn't want them.

"Sean Potter-Finnigan" He whispered as his vision started to cloud over. In slow motion he watched the figures grow fuzzy as they tried to catch him before he hit the ground.

1 If anyone has any ideas for this please let me know as I flunked French.

This is it for now. I'm not sure if I want to right anymore but I might if I get a really positive response.


End file.
